warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Redstar
|namest = Leader: |namesl = Redstar |familyt = Brother: |familyl = Amberclaw |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = Firestar's Quest }} Redstar is a muscular dark ginger tom. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Redstar is an ancient ThunderClan leader. :Redstar is first seen speaking politely to Birchstar, the RiverClan leader. He is the first cat to spot SkyClan, as the Clan arrives late. Redstar is genuinely shocked when Cloudstar brings news of Twolegs destroying SkyClan's territory. At the Gathering, when Cloudstar asks for help due to the disaster, he refuses, although he did say that the prey was running well because it is greenleaf, but that ThunderClan wouldn't be able to spare any territory in leaf-bare. He is the first to suggest that SkyClan should leave. Redstar says that the will of StarClan may have changed, since StarClan gave each Clan the skills to survive in the Clan's own territory, not another Clan's territory. As Cloudstar leaves with his Clan, he calls out, "May StarClan go with you!" to his one-time friend, but Cloudstar coldly retorts that StarClan has abandoned them and he would have nothing to do with them anymore. :Much later, when Leafdapple is receiving her nine lives, he comes with Birchstar, Swiftstar, and Dawnstar, the Clan leaders at the time of SkyClan's departure, and apologizes to Cloudstar, saying that he was wrong all those moons ago and that all of ThunderClan joined with him to say they were sorry for what the Clans had did to SkyClan. He gives Leafdapple her fifth life of wisdom, to make the hardest decisions. He comes to Firestar with the other leaders, thanking him for righting their wrongs, admitting their mistakes and saying that they had thought they had to drive SkyClan away for the sake of their own Clans. He stays with Firestar for a moment, and tells him his Clanmates are safe and waiting for his return. He stands close to Skywatcher, Spottedleaf, and Leafstar's mother with the other leaders for the rest of the ceremony. In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :After a battle with SkyClan, Redstar returns to his Clan to tell them of ThunderClan's victory. He is wounded, but can hardly feel it for triumph. After jumping down from the Highrock in order to check up on Kestrelwing, the ThunderClan medicine cat, his deputy, Seedpelt, reports that all was quiet when he was out. Redstar says that he thought it would be, and thanks Seedpelt for staying behind, even though he knew she would have liked to have been there. He congratulates his brother, Amberclaw, on a well-fought battle, commenting on a move with a sand colored she-cat. :He refuses Kestrelwing's treatment on his shoulder until all the other warriors are treated. He later meets the medicine cat in the clearing, and Kestrelwing shows him that the stars are especially bright. Redstar knows that it means StarClan approves, and he feels proud and relieved. He tells Kestrelwing that their ancestors must've meant them to win the battle, and that Darkstar's word on the territory still stands; it is ThunderClan's by right. Family Members '''Brother:' :Amberclaw:Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 151 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree }} References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Leader Category:StarClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters